<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tattoos by elmicahs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113786">tattoos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmicahs/pseuds/elmicahs'>elmicahs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmicahs/pseuds/elmicahs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which a soulmate tattoo appears somewhere above your waist when you turn 18</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Karev/George O'Malley, Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Jackson Avery/April Kepner, Jackson Avery/Lexie Grey, Lexie Grey/April Kepner, Meredith Grey/Cristina Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alex karev was minutes away from turning eighteen when he stood shirtless infront of his bedroom mirror. cristina yang, the snarky lesbian with curly black hair from his freshman gym class, sat on his bed as he waited for the clock to strike twelve. </p>
<p>"You know it's not like, an immediate thing right?" cristina laughed. she had gotten her tattoo months before, a small sticky note with scribbles to represent words, right above her belly button. "It takes a little bit" </p>
<p>alex huffed and sat next to her, leaning back. "what if i dont have a soulmate? none of my relationships work out, i drive them away everytime." he sighed.</p>
<p>"thats not true!" cristina frowned. she was right for the most part, alex didnt drive them away, his mother did. his last relationship was great until she wanted to hang out at his house. she ended up leaving after alex's mom came running in screaming about somebody coming to kill her. while they never REALLY broke up, alex took her avoiding him in school as a sign.</p>
<p>cristina was really the only one who wasn't bothered by it. they had become close freshman year after they found out they both wanted to be surgeons, and when they hung out, she did what she could to help instead of leaving. 

</p>
<p>alex's thoughts got interrupted when cristinas laughter filled the room, she pointed at alex's hip "dude! your soulmate is james bond!" </p>
<p>alex looked down, the numbers '007' were now on his hip bone and the time read 12:09.</p>
<p>now, alex is twenty-six and starting a internship with cristina at seattle grace hospital. </p>
<p>there were a lot of other interns they would be working with, but they quickly clicked with the ones they shared an attending with. cristina pretty much automatically fell in love with meredith grey, the daughter of a (multiple) award winning surgeon, ellis grey. alex knew he'd be hearing his friend ramble about her later. </p>
<p>there were two other people with the same attending. izzie stevens, a somewhat annoying girl who used to be a lingerie model named "bethany wisper" to pay for med school, and her gay childhood friend george o'malley, who looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown trying to convince meredith he WASNT a loser. 

</p>
<p>alex chuckled at the sight of georges frantic babbling. how the hell would he be a surgeon? they had barely changed into scrubs and he was already panicking. "what a loser" he whispered to cristina, who just giggled and rolled her eyes. "but hes cute." alex added on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alex didn't see the others again until lunch. cristina and meredith were brainstorming about a neuro case they were on while izzie laughed at georges self-convinced failure. </p><p>none of them were really paying much attention to their surroundings until the head of cardio, preston burke, approached the table. they all went silent as he started talking about an appendectomy, which one of them would be scrubbing in on. dr.burke turned to george and told him he'd see him at the surgery before walking away. </p><p>--</p><p>by the time the surgery had come around they were all in the gallery, excluding george. alex and cristina were making bets on whether their coworker would mess up or not. it seemed that theyd be losing a fair amount of money to other interns whos names they didn't bother learning, as the surgery seemed to be going pretty well. george had already identified and removed the appendix before he froze up, which made it go down hill pretty fast.</p><p>it didn't take too long until dr.burke had yelled at george to leave. george had nearly slipped and fallen on his way out</p><p>It took a moment but the entire soon bursted into laughter, including alex. "He's a 007!" alex cackled before going silent, realizing what he had just said. he looked over at cristina, who had also gone silent at what she heard. </p><p>alex mimicked what george had done and jumped up from his seat, quickly leaving the room. he was soon followed by his friend, who was shouting after him </p><p>"alex!" she yelled at the other while grabbing his arm "He could be your soulmate!" she whispered and smiled at him </p><p>alex raised an eyebrow and looked around "my soulmate is not a guy cristina. im not gay" he pulled his arm away</p><p>cristina frowned "you dont have to be gay alex. there's other labels. this could be it! you've waited so long for this" she was waving around her hands for emphasis.</p><p>alex shook his head "if this is it i dont want it. ill refuse my soulmate." he huffed and started walking away</p><p>cristina started following him before giving up and yelling after him "you're being a douchebag alex!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>